Yo te consolaré
by Neherennia84
Summary: Kaoru y Yahiko. Una oportunidad para encontrarse al cabo de mucho tiempo. contiene spoilers sobre los ova´s y contenido no recomendado para mentes intolerantes Gracias


_¡Bienvenidos!_

Este fic, no es ese tipo de perversión que es posible que hayáis considerado antes de entrar, es sólo un encuentro íntimo entre Kaoru y Yahiko, después de varios años de su primer encuentro, encima de aquél puente, dónde el pequeño se atrevió a robar a Kenshin.

_Por otra parte, he de avisar que el fic contiene GRAN SPOILER. _

_Sobre el manga y los OVA´s 5 y 6. Si no queréis saber el final de esta serie, os recomiendo que os **SALTÉIS LOS DOS PRIMEROS PÁRRAFOS,**( aunque después se dejen entrever algunas cosas, pero si no las pongo, parte del fic no tendría sentido) y continuéis leyendo el fic desde ahí, ya que solo habla de la relación sexual entre los protagonistas. Pero si tampoco os gusta este género de historias, volved por donde habéis venido, porque no quiero ser la causante de ningún trauma infantil. A los que no tenéis este tipo de oposiciones que os impidan disfrutar de la lectura en su amplitud, adelante. Espero que os guste._

_

* * *

_

Kaoru estaba sentada en el porche del dojo. Con la mirada perdida en el jardín. Esperando a nada, porque ya nada le quedaba. Su juventud se había ido el día en que su marido decidió dejarla con su hijo, para volver a vagar por el mundo.

Desde entonces nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo. Habían pasado los años, y aunque Kenshin había vuelto temporalmente, solo le había traído dolor; el odio de Kenji hacia su padre, la enfermedad de Kenshin, que ahora era la suya, la inevitable muerte de su marido, en sus brazos...

Ya ni siquiera los amigos quedaban para apoyarla en los malos tiempos. Sanosuke había sido imposible de localizar. Aoshi y Misao vivían demasiado lejos como para realmente poder apoyarla, su hijo había querido vivir su propia vida, al igual que Yahiko... aunque éste último, siempre le había procesado un cariño especial.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella y enseguida lo reconoció. Yahiko había venido a visitarla. Kaoru se giró sobre si misma y lo saludó, sonriéndole, cándidamente, como siempre.

- Hola Yahiko. Hacía tiempo que no te veía. ¿Cómo estás?

- Preocupado. Por ti. Últimamente te estoy viendo empeorar. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kaoru se puso seria de repente. Sabía que al joven ya no se le podía mentir. En realidad, jamás había sido fácil mentirle. Optó por sincerarse.

- Mal. Muy mal. No es solo por la enfermedad. Me siento cada día más vacía. Como si ya no valiese la pena. No valgo para mi misma, ni para los demás............ – dijo Kaoru, e inevitablemente, comenzaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, libres de cualquier sollozo.

- Eso es mentira. Entiendo tu dolor y tu pesar. Yo también lo llevo en parte. Pero no comparto tu idea de que no sirves para nadie. Eres capaz de sobrellevar lo que sea. Como siempre. Y claro que vales para los demás....... para mi..........

Yahiko, movido por la tristeza de la mujer, y por su propio deseo, reprimido todos esos años de estar a su lado, y no poder tocarla, (primero, porque él había sido un niño, y ella mayor que él. Luego, aunque había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, ella había estado comprometida y ahora, en duelo) se acercó a sus labios, y sin mucha experiencia los besó.

- ¿Qué intentas, Yahiko!!!? – dijo Kaoru, liberándose fácilmente de su beso, y reprendiéndolo como había echo cuando él era su alumno.

-Kaoru......... hace mucho tiempo que has estado sola. Triste. Sin nada que llenase tu cuerpo y tu alma. Déjame que te ame de la manera que te mereces. Al menos, una vez, para poder demostrarte que tu vida sigue, para ti, y para todos.- dijo Yahiko, cargando sus ojos de determinación y sensualidad.

- No, Yahiko, no. No sería correcto. De ninguna de las maneras. Primero, por Kenshin. Por mi enfermedad. Porque soy mayor que tu. Y porque simplemente, no sería correcto.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no quieras.- sonrió Yahiko, aunque ahora sus ojos expresaban pena. – imagina que nada existe a tu alrededor. Ni la memoria de nadie. Ni tu dolor. Ni siquiera mi edad. Solos tú y yo. Un hombre y una mujer. Que necesitan uno del otro.

- No Yahiko-chan!!!!!

- Eso ya no sirve, Kaoru. Ya no soy un crío de 10 años. Ahora soy un hombre que te quiere apoyar. Que quiere hacerte feliz al menos una vez. Para que te sirva de cura a tu soledad. Cura, como tantas veces me has curado tú a mí, de otras formas.

Kaoru no supo que decir, porque estaba de acuerdo con él. Yahiko ya no era un niño. Era un hombre muy atractivo. Había crecido. Su pecho y espalda se habían ensanchado. Su cara había cambiado un poco. Seguía manteniendo el encanto de aquel niño, pero con las facciones de un hombre adulto. Y sus manos, las palmas de sus manos, podía acoger fácilmente su cara. Y ese maravilloso hombre le estaba brindando su apoyo. Su cura contra la soledad.

- Una vez. Una sola vez- aceptó Kaoru cerrando sus ojos y poniendo su mano encima de las de él.

- Haré que no te puedas arrepentir de ello. Y hoy, al menos hoy. Te consolaré de esta soledad.

Yahiko la volvió a besar. Cerrando los ojos. Poniendo toda su alma en ese beso. No era muy experto, pero lo hizo de corazón. Profundizó en su boca con su lengua, y sintió la calidez de la lengua de Kaoru, cuando ella lo aceptaba. Dulce y húmeda suavidad recibió él. Ella, excitante entrega.

Yahiko, aventuró su mano desde la cara de ella por su cuello, sus hombros y mas allá de la tela de su kimono, hasta entrar como en un asalto para alcanzar su pecho.

Kaoru aceptó con languidez ese toque que hacía tiempo no sentía, y miles de sensaciones atravesaron su cuerpo en respuesta para él.

Yahiko pudo comprobar que el cuerpo de Kaoru había cambiado muy poco. Ahora sus pechos eran algo mas grandes y blandos, pero tan suaves y hermosos como siempre los había soñado. Apartó la tela del kimono de su hombro derecho, y descubrió a la vista su pecho. Entonces, como un bebé, se aferró a él, y con su lengua lo acarició, mientras que a ciegas intentaba liberar el otro seno de Kaoru.

Ella, agarró la cabeza de Yahiko y con sus ojos cerrados, y la cara mirando al cielo, gimió de placer y agradecimiento. Entonces ella misma se desnudó, y solo Yahiko tuvo que abrir los ropajes para descubrir el maduro cuerpo de Kaoru. Él la estiró en el mismo porche, sobre su ropa, y admiró su cuerpo.

Toda ella había crecido también. Su cara sonriente, sus pechos suaves, su cintura seguía siendo estrecha, pero sus caderas se habían ensanchado. Eso acentuaba sus curvas y le daba un aspecto frágil. Había atardecido, y la luz del sol, anaranjada, acariciaba suavemente la piel lechosa de Kaoru. Yahiko notó que apremiaba la excitación en su cuerpo, pero se obligó a si mismo a relajarse, porque era Kaoru, a la que tenía que complacer.

Ella, observó a Yahiko mirarla, en silenciosa adoración, con pasión y deseo, y en un acto egoísta, se sintió orgullosa que al menos fuese capaz de provocar esa reacción en un hombre. Entonces, ella observó a Yahiko quitarse lentamente su gi. Y rebeló unos pectorales que parecían esculpidos a roca. Sintió que como una chiquilla su sangre hervía. Pidió perdón mentalmente a Kenshin en un segundo y en el siguiente observó el cuerpo desnudo de Yahiko. Sin duda se había convertido en un gran hombre.

Ella, que comenzó a sentir frío por la lejanía de sus cuerpos, y porque a lo lejos se veían nubes negras, a pesar del momentáneo Sol. Entonces, recogió un poco sus piernas y las separó, mostrándole a su antiguo alumno, todo lo que podía dar.

- Siento muchísimo haberte llamado fea cuando era pequeño. No sabes como lo siento, Kaoru.

Yahiko la miró. Sonrió, y la besó. Entonces sintió por primera vez la suavidad del cuerpo entero de Kaoru. Desnuda, debajo de él. Abrazándolo. Entregándose. Ella sintió que la piel de él quemaba, que sus manos se cerraron a masajear de nuevo sus pechos y que su lengua había encontrado un punto sensible en su cuello. Parecía que a Yahiko no le importaba la discreción, puesto que succionó fieramente en su cuello. Al día siguiente, la marca seguiría allí.

Luego volvió a tomar sus pechos con sus labios, haciendo gemir a Kaoru, mientras su mano se aventuró entre sus piernas, acariciando su centro, empapándose de ella. Su caricia era al principio suave, casi irritante, pero luego se convirtió en una fricción feroz que estimulaba a Kaoru. Él había introducido un dedo dentro de ella. Y su lengua estaba viajando por entre sus pechos, su vientre, y su otra mano acariciaba sus piernas.

Yahiko se incorporó un segundo, hasta quedar sentado. Entonces, levantó las caderas de la mujer hasta poner una pierna a cada lado de su cabeza y por encima de sus hombros. Entonces, Yahiko la volvió a besar, y esta vez, su beso fue el mas intimo que había dado a una mujer.

Kaoru se sorprendió cuando Yahiko levantó sus caderas, pero murió de placer cuando sintió su lengua acariciarla. Primero la sintió en un suave cosquilleo. Acariciándola, dándole placer con cada movimiento. Luego ahogó un gemido en su garganta cuando la penetró con la misma lengua. Llegados a ese punto, Kaoru alcanzó el clímax. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Incluso llegó a llorar, entre gemidos, y a pedirle a Yahiko que parara. Porque pensaba que la mataría tanto placer.

Entonces, Kaoru se desmayó.

Debió haber pasado un minuto cuando unos susurros, su nombre en susurros la despertó. Entonces, se encontró a Yahiko dentro de ella. Su cuerpo ya envuelto en una fina capa de sudor, moviéndose en ella.

- Kaoru..... Kaoru...... perdóname. No he podido esperar a que abrieses los ojos. Eras demasiada tentación. ¿Me sientes?¿Sientes como te estoy amando?

-Si.... si Yahiko...... estas dentro de mi. Me siento tan llena..... sigue..... sigue por favor....

Yahiko siguió las órdenes de su amante por un día. Entonces quiso abrazarla de otro modo.

Puso la pierna de ella encima de su hombro, y siguió penetrándola de ese modo. Llegando mas profundo a su ser. Dándoselo todo, lentamente a cada embestida. Torturándola en cada caricia. Bebiendo de su boca en cada beso.

Kaoru había sonreído. Ella esperaba pasión de un chico tan joven como Yahiko, pero nunca llegó a pensar que sería tan buen amante, y envidió la suerte de su futura esposa. Luego ella misma decidió que le enseñaría que ella también había sido una gran compañera en actividades amatorias en su juventud. Así que se dio media vuelta, se apoyó en el suelo con sus manos y rodillas, y como Yahiko había salido de su cuerpo por el movimiento, ella le dijo:

- Yahiko, abrázame.

Y esta vez el la tomó con fuerza y violencia, abrazándola por la cintura, haciéndola realmente sentir que él le estaba haciendo el amor.

Alcanzó a tocar sus pechos, a sentir su pequeña espalda contra su amplio pecho, sudado y donde parecía que su corazón iba a salir por lo furioso del acto.

Yahiko emitía sonidos guturales, graves, fuertes, mas típicos de animales que de personas, y sus jadeos excitaban cada vez mas a la mujer.

Ella llegó a su centro con sus propias manos, y se dispuso a acariciarse mientras se sentía de él mismo

-Kaoru....... eres mía, eres toda mía....

Kaoru no podía pensar entre tanta pasión concentrada sobre su espalda, tanto, que casi no oyó la declaración de Yahiko. Solo alcanzó a escuchar mas jadeos, y a notar que la rapidez se iba incrementando.

- Dímelo, Kaoru............. ¿te estoy haciendo feliz?¿eres feliz conmigo?

Ella escuchó entonces lo que él decía. Y sintió que era verdad. Sintió que por unos momentos, era feliz. Y ella también aceleró el movimiento de su mano, para poder llegar de nuevo al clímax con él.

-Sí............ si Yahiko. Soy feliz.

Y los dos explotaron a la vez. Ella se rindió al suelo. Él cayó hacia atrás, sentado. Entonces, vio como todo lo que él le había podido dar a ella, había caído sobre su trasero y parte de la espalda.

Se sintió un poco culpable por ello. Así que con la mano, intentó limpiarla un poco, pero ella....

-No, solo abrázame.

Y él la abrazó por la espalda. Sintiendo en su estómago parte de él mismo. Se quedaron un rato así, escuchando los truenos lejanos. Y la lluvia comenzó a caer, entonces Yahiko intentó levantarse, apartarla de la lluvia, porque caía dentro del porche, para que no se mojara.

-Cuando eras pequeño, no te importaba la lluvia. Lloviese o hiciese un sol abrasador, siempre estabas en el jardín, entrenando- dijo Kaoru, mientras una lluvia fina caía sobre su cuerpo caliente.

-Antes estaba yo solo. Ahora no quiero que tú te mojes, puedes enfermar.....

- Ya estoy enferma, Yahiko. Solo espero que a ti no te pase nada. Por haber estado conmigo.

-Tranquila, soy muy fuerte – rió entre dientes. Luego la abrazó, mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos.

Pasaron unos minutos. Los dos estaban mojados. Lluvia y sudor se habían mezclado.

- Quédate a cenar, Yahiko.

-Está bien. Menos mal que aprendiste a cocinar.

Los dos rieron un poco.

- ¿Eres...uhmmmmm.... eres un poco mas feliz? – preguntó Yahiko, como si hubiese vuelto a su infancia, preguntando casi incoherencias.

- Se que soy capaz de serlo. Gracias por habérmelo demostrado de tan peculiar forma, Yahiko.- dijo Kaoru.

-Mírame, Kaoru..... – Yahiko la giró en su abrazo. Ella quedó estirada en el suelo. Tenía toda la cara mojada. - ¿Estas llorando?

- No, es por la lluvia, Yahiko- y Kaoru sonrió. Se incorporó un poco del suelo y lo besó.

-Está bien.. ¿quieres que te prepare un baño? Luego cenaremos, si te parece bien.

-Sería estupendo. Puedes arreglar tu antigua habitación para pasar la noche, si quieres.

Yahiko asintió, un poco desconcertado, pero si ella dijo solo una vez. Una vez tan solo sería.

Se levantó y ayudó a ella a incorporarse. El se puso el gi y fue hacia el interior de la casa, hacia el baño. Ella esperó a que Yahiko se perdiera en las sombras. Entonces miró al cielo.

La lluvia se había mezclado con el sudor, pero había engañado a Yahiko. También con sus lágrimas. Pero ella sonrió. Le sonrió al cielo. Tal y como estaba. Con la lluvia sobre su cuerpo, sentenció:

-Puedo ser feliz. Kenshin. Puedo seguir siendo feliz hasta el día que todos nos volvamos a ver.

_** In heaven, we will be together, baby. Together again, my baby.**_

* * *

_That´s all!_

_Y bien? No tan perverso? Demasiado? A mi me ha gustado  
_

_He pensado que, después de todo lo que ha sufrido Kaoru, merece ser feliz, al menos, a partir de ese día._

_**Me gustaría saber lo que pensáis. Vuestros reviews, para bien, o para mal, siempre ayudan!!!!**_

_Gracias._


End file.
